sleep love (I will watch over you)
by villainousunsub
Summary: JJ falls asleep during their FaceTime call and Emily doesn't have the heart to end the call.


Neither one of them were paying much attention to the little box sitting open at the top of the screens. Occasionally a sound would alert them that the other was still there and they would share a small smile, but neither ended the call. They continued to work in relative silence until JJ could no longer stifle her yawns.

"It's late JJ, you should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Emily slid her glasses off her face and up in to her hair, her eyes red from rubbing them over the past couple hours.

"I'm fine. Besides it is only-okay so maybe it is a little late, but I still have a report to finish. I will be fine Em, as long as I can grab of coffee in the morning."

Emily didn't push, knowing it was fruitless to try and coax JJ into something she didn't want to do. They continued to work in silence for another half hour before Emily realized that JJ had fallen asleep sometime during their silent workings. Emily was going to end the call, but the soothing sounds of JJ's breathing eased the tension in Emily's shoulders.

It felt wrong to listen and watch JJ sleep, but Emily had missed her too much to care. They barely got to see each other at work and JJ has her family to take care of when she is home. FaceTime calls and quick drinks were all they could afford and Emily took what she was given.

At some point Emily had fallen asleep as well, letting the call continue on for the rest of the night. Emily's alarm went off first, startling both of them out of their sleep. Emily laid with her arms thrown over her face, while JJ pulled the covers over her head in order to block out the sliver of sunlight starting to peak through her window. They laid there, teetering on the edge of falling back asleep, until JJ's alarm broke the sleepy silence.

"I think that is our queue to get our asses out of bed." JJ laughed at the quip. She pulled the covers off of her face and tucked them underneath her chin, turning to face her computer fully.

"Did you really stay on the call all night?"

"I fell asleep not long after you I think." Emily didn't add in that she was awake for two hours listening to JJ sleep before sleep consumed her. "I'll see you at the office then. I won't take little sleep as an excuse as to why you are late." JJ smirked before ending the call.

Emily sat on her bed for a while longer, steading herself. She couldn't let JJ see how much their morning had affected her. After a couple minutes of slowing her breathing, Emily started getting ready for the day. If she looked a little more dressed up today or wore something a little lower cut than what was work appropriate, she didn't notice.

Emily arrived (five minutes late) with two large cups of coffee in hand. JJ was already seated at her desk, files covering every inch of the space. She used the edge of the cup to clear a small area in which she could place it down in front of JJ. When JJ didn't respond to the cup or smell of coffee, Emily nudged her gently in order to get her attention.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. I brought you black coffee with a sprinkle of sugar. Just how you like it."

"Coffee?" JJ mumbled into the hand that was keeping her upright, before tilting upward to look at Emily. "I really need this, the coffee machine here is broke and I have only had two cups this morning. Thank you."

Emily swept the hair away from JJ's shoulder, letting her hand rest at the nape of the blonde's neck and gave it a quick squeeze. JJ leaned into the touch, a small sigh escaped as she did so. Neither one of them spoke about what happened that night and morning, neither sure where to even start.

The entire day they spent buried in reports and possible new cases. JJ eventually had to start heading home for dinner. She glanced up towards Emily's office to see her still working away. Emily on the other hand had no intention on leaving until all the files on her desk were complete, even if the pile only ever seemed to grow.

"It can't be comfortable sitting like that. You should go home, put on some sweats, and drink a glass or two of wine while you work. I can guarantee it is a lot comfier." JJ was leaning against the doorframe, purse hanging off her shoulder, keys in hand.

"Mmmmm. I will only work from home if I have someone to keep me company." Emily paused what she was writing and met JJ's stares.

"That can be a reasonable request I think," JJ moved so she was sitting on the edge of Emily's desk. "You have my number, don't be afraid to give me a call." She threw a wink over her shoulder as she was leaving. Emily sat back in her chair, trying to wrap her head around what had just transpired but shook it off as her own lustful imagination.

Soon after JJ left her office, Emily knew the other woman was right. She couldn't hide away in her office all night pouring over cases, it was uncomfortable and was hurting her neck. Besides there was nothing to hide from except herself. Emily grabbed a few handfuls of smaller stacks and placed them in her bag.

Emily shot JJ a quick text: _Am I still able to use this number? _

**JJ:** _Are you still holed up in your office? _

**Emily:**_ I am about to head home, if I have the company of course. _

**JJ: **_I have a few things to work on myself, it will be like one of the many sleepovers Pen always tries us to go to._

**Emily:** _Except this still deals with work and her always seems to include alcohol and sugar. _

**JJ:** _Ours can still contain alcohol and sugar ;)_

Emily smiled down at her phone before throwing it in her bag. As soon as she was home and had everything sprawled out on her bed, she called JJ. After a couple rings the call stopped. No answer. Emily felt her heart drop in her chest. Thinking maybe JJ didn't actually mean what she had said earlier, that maybe JJ knew how Emily felt.

JJ: Give me a couple minutes, I just got out of the shower.

True to her word, JJ called Emily back. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands fell out on the sides. Emily had to stop herself from staring and to remember to breathe. The two worked quietly in tandem. Occasionally one would ask a question out loud or talk to themselves only to get an answer by the other.

Just like the night before, JJ tried to fight off sleep but ultimately lost. Emily whispered a small good night, but stayed on the call. Morning came just like the day before, with alarms waking them up on both ends. This time though, neither one of them acted shy or playful. They are just tired.

"Again tonight?" JJ asked Emily before they were about to hang up.

"Tonight. Same place, same time?"

"Why don't you come over here? The bed is big enough and, and I miss you. Here. With me."


End file.
